SM020: Partner Promises!
is the 20th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Ash hears about a small island known under the name "Treasure Island". He heads to the island to explore it, and the time he and Pikachu spend their first alone time together for the first time on the island strengthens his bond with it. And then, when evening falls, they see a shining Pokémon floating in the sky. Episode Plot As Ash and his friends visit the mall, Ash finds some sort of heart-shaped fruit. Rotom tells him that that's a special treat called Poké Bean. Mallow takes one with flower patterns, which her Steenee really likes. Rotom is surprised and takes a photo of those Poké Beans. Ash finds one shaped like a Pikachu. As Lillie goes with Mallow and Lana to buy some decorations for Snowy. Sophocles and Kiawe see the girls really like shopping. Rotom shows the statistics that about 87% of women like or do not dislike shopping. After some time, the girls exit the mall. Sophocles wonders if they are done now, but Mallow denies this, as they have not visited the Alola Sunrise yet, which displeases him and Kiawe. Ash asks what that is, and is told by Mallow it is a popular accessory shop for girls, which contains a lot of decorations. Kiawe immediately states he has to go feed the Pokémon at his ranch with the food he just bought, and storms off on his Charizard. Sophocles runs off, claiming he forgot to water the flowers in his garden. Rotom realizes the Alola Detective Laki show will start soon. Ash reminds Rotom it was set to record, but Rotom claims a true Laki fan would watch the show, recorded or not. With Rotom gone, Ash tries to make an excuse, but the girls take him, claiming he'll enjoy the shop. As the girls examine the glittery and shiny stuff for themselves and their Pokémon, Ash comes out of the shop for a moment. He and Pikachu gaze at the sea, seeing how wonderful this is. The shop clerk comes as well, explaining she also comes to gaze at the view. She notes how Ash is a good friend to accompany the girls, who grins. She points at an island the locals call Treasure Island. She explains she collects a lot of materials and finds many wild Pokémon there, too. Ash is interested in going there; the clerk states he can use the kayak to go there. The girls finished shopping, which makes Ash glad for the timing. The girls are confused, while the clerk permits Ash to use the kayak right away. Soon, Ash rows the kayak, with Pikachu on the end of it. Seeing how there is the sea around him and the sky above him, Ash feels like he and Pikachu are the only ones in the entire world. He notes how strange, but exciting, this feeling is. After more rowing, Ash and Pikachu arrive to Treasure Island. After running for a bit, the two find a bunch of Crabrawler. Two of them are having a boxing match, where one punches the other one away and wins the battle. Ash and Pikachu come to them, wishing to join in, too. However, the Crabrawler, after staring at the two, are scared and run off. Suddenly, a small Pokémon flies in the air. Ash wishes Rotom was here to tell about it, and the Pokémon lands on Pikachu's nose. Pikachu sneezes, as does Rotom, who tells Kukui someone is talking about it. Ash laughs, thinking the Pokémon mistook it as a flower. Following the Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu come to a flowers field, where lots of Pokémon are. A Comfey gives Ash the flower necklace, which makes Ash see this is like a paradise. With some Alolan Exeggutor passing by, Ash follows them and mimics their movements. One of the Exeggutor's tail is frightened, causing all Exeggutor to stare at Ash, who becomes frightened. Still, the Exeggutor ignore him and continue marching. Coming to a spring, Ash and Pikachu drink the water. Next, they have some fun by diving and spending time with Exeggutor, from which one of them tosses them into the spring. After bidding the Exeggutor farewell, Ash and Pikachu arrived to the beach, where Ash is drying his clothes. Ash gives the Poké Bean to Pikachu, who likes it, while Ash has a malasada as a snack. Ash realizes it was a long time since he and Pikachu were alone, recalling he got Pikachu from Professor Oak. After coming to Alola, Ash sees they met a lot of people, friends and Pokémon, hence why Ash likes this region. He notes how everyone's hearts are warm as the weather, and the Pokémon live in harmony. Ash rallies Pikachu, as he wants to grow stronger here. Seeing how there's a lot of powerful trainers, Ash thinks he'll get something here that is important for his goal to become the Pokémon Master. Pikachu jumps to Ash and snuggles with him, who is being tickled. After having a nap, Ash and Pikachu wake up, being surrounded by some strange Pokémon. One of them bites Ash's leg, who shakes it off. Some go through his backpack and take the snacks; Ash grabs the bag and runs with Pikachu to take back the snacks. Pikachu jumps and rolls out with the Pokémon and gets the snack before the Pokémon falls into the sea. Ash rushes to Pikachu, noting he never met these Pokémon, either. With the sun setting, Ash and Pikachu decide to go home. However, they hear a noise they cannot identify. Ash and Pikachu try to find the source of the noise; Pikachu points at a crack in the wall. Ash looks through and sees it is one of the Pokémon they recently encountered, but got stuck. Since the crack is too small to go through, Ash turns his hat backwards and starts climbing to rescue the Pokémon. He falls down, and trying to do so once more, he falls down once more. Pikachu licks his wound, while Ash promises to get the Pokémon out of there. As Ash tries to climb once more, Pikachu runs off somewhere. Ash is distracted at how Pikachu is running off and falls down. He wishes Rowlet was here for such a problem; Rowlet is sleeping on the roof of Kukui's house and nearly falls down. Suddenly, Pikachu returns with Alolan Exeggutor, which makes Ash remark Pikachu is a genius. The Exeggutor takes Ash and Pikachu to the top of the crack, from where they descend down to get the Pokémon. Leaping down, Ash scares the Pokémon, who is running around. Ash apologizes and sees a hole from where the Pokémon came out, as a rock fell down to block the entrance. Ash tries to pull the rock, but fails. Instead, Pikachu's Iron Tail shatters the rock. The Exeggutor leaves, while Ash lets the Pokémon dive in the sea with its friends, who were waiting for it. The Pokémon returns to Ash, expressing its gratitude, then leaves with its friends. With the Pokémon leaving, Ash and Pikachu see another Pokémon, who is floating in the sky. The Pokémon passes above Ash and Pikachu, spreading its glitter, which heals Ash's wounds. Ash is grateful for the Pokémon healing his wounds, who flies off. After returning to Kukui's house and explaining what happened, Kukui states Ash saw Tapu Lele, a rare Pokémon to see. He also notes the Pokémon Ash saved was a Wimpod. Rotom states Tapu Lele spreads glitter that heals injuries, while Wimpod is a Pokémon that can eat anything, regardless if it is rotten. Kukui claims Ash is lucky to have met Tapu Lele; Ash wants to meet it once more, with his Pokémon accompanying him. Debuts Pokémon *Cutiefly *Ribombee *Wimpod *Tapu Lele Item Heart Scale (fantasy) Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Exeggutor (Alolan Form) (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Ash asks which Pokémon attempted to steal his backpack in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Wimpod. The other answers are Crabrawler (red), Alolan Exeggutor (green), and Cutiefly (yellow). *This episode, along with One Journey Ends, Another Begins..., aired together as a one-hour special. In the dub, episodes starting from They Might Not Be Giants! to One Journey Ends, Another Begins..., which includes this episode, are set to air as a three-hour special. Dub differences *Due to Poké Question not being dubbed into English, the extra scene of Rotom Pokédex showing Ash the entry of a Cutiefly is removed in the dub storyline. Gallery Steenee likes the Poké Beans SM020 2.png Mallow describes what one can find at the Alola Sunrise shop SM020 3.png Rotom counts the time for the new Alola Detective Laki episode SM020 4.png The girls take Ash to the shop SM020 5.png Ash is glad the girls did their shopping just in time SM020 6.png Ash rows the kayak with Pikachu SM020 7.png The Crabrawler battle against each other SM020 8.png Ash and Pikachu would like to learn from Crabrawler SM020 9.png The Crabrawler retreat SM020 10.png A Pokémon came on Pikachu's nose SM020 11.png Rotom sneezed at Ash's mentioning SM020 12.png Ash and Pikachu see the island is a paradise SM020 13.png The Alola Exeggutor are annoyed by Ash following them SM020 14.png Ash and Pikachu have a meal SM020 15.png Ash and Pikachu promise to grow together SM020 16.png Pikachu and Ash are sleeping SM020 17.png Pikachu and Ash are woken up by purple Pokémon SM020 18.png Pikachu tries to take back the snacks SM020 19.png A lone Pokémon is stuck inside the cave SM020 20.png Ash tries to climb up SM020 21.png Ash fails and falls down SM020 22.png Pikachu came with support SM020 23.png The Wimpod pod swimming out to sea SM020 24.png Ash sees Tapu Lele in the sky SM020 25.png Tapu Lele heals Ash's hands }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Ryo Nakano Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes animated by Osamu Murata Category:Episodes animated by Shūhei Yasuda